


Kylo Ren's Day Off

by revolution_but_civilization



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (I just love that tag), (but not in space), (through adoption or something), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is So Done, Based on Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, He complains about his dad a lot, Hux completely loses it towards the end, Hux is sarcastic, I really don't like him, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo is super childish, Let Hux Be Valedictorian 2k20, M/M, Or don't, So it's alright, Some Cursing, They're just high school nerds, This was supposed to end after he loses it, and Hux is a nerd, because BRENDOL HUX KRIFFING /SUCKS/, but they're in love, but uhhhhhhh, it didn't, soooooooo, with Kylo's crap mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: Kylo Ren skips school. After all, everyone needs a break sometimes.---Vaguely based on Ferris Bueller's Day Off. The parts of it I wanted to keep, at least. And then whatever the heck the end is supposed to be.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phasma/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Kylo Ren's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff to know before reading this-  
> -They go to a fancy school just outside Boston because Massachusetts seems like somewhere that there'd be fancy schools.  
> -Kylo and Ren are siblings. Through adoption or something, probably.  
> -https://www.mbusa.com/en/vehicles/class/s-class/cabriolet <\-- Type of Mercedes that Hux's car is. It's Diamond White metallic. And of course, they roll down the roof thing when they're driving.  
> -There's a medium amount of cursing, hence the Teen rating, but to be fair Ferris Bueller's Day Off also has a lot of cursing

“No.”

“Please!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pretty please with sprinkles on top?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m not ruining my shot at valedictorian just for one day off school.”

“Not even for me?” Kylo said pleadingly, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

“Not even for you, you idiot.” He paused, then crossed his arms. “Why do you even need me in on your insane little plan?”

“Because you’ve got a Mercedes!” Kylo threw his arms out in a dramatic gesture. “What’s the point of going to Boston if we can’t go in style?”

“First of all, it’s technically my father’s, and he’ll kill me if I get so much as a scratch on it. Knowing how you drive, we’ll be lucky if it’s not totaled after the first mile.”

“That was one time!”

“I had to take the bus to school for a solid month!” Hux huffed and fixed his boyfriend with a steely glare.

“Fine.” Kylo returned the glare, raising his chin. “I’m going to go to downtown all by myself and I’m going to have loads of fun and you’re uninvited now.”

\---

“You’re a spoiled brat, you know?” Hux said as the two of them walked through the school’s parking lot.

“I know.” Kylo smirked and reached out to muss his boyfriend’s hair, running a couple steps forward when the redhead growled. “But you lo~ove me!” he yelled back with a grin.

Hux shook his head and grumbled under his breath as he unlocked the car, then tossed the keys to Kylo. “Don’t I know it. Worst decision of my life.”

\---

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Kylo chucked a pair of sunglasses to Hux, who pulled a face but put them on. “What’re these for?”

“Can’t be seen with a handsome face like yours in a car like this, or people will think I’m—"

“Mm. Hold that thought.” Hux flipped open his phone, pressing a couple buttons and then putting it up to his ear. “Hello?”

_-_

“Hi Phas, it’s Hux.”

_-_

“Yeah, I’m not coming into school today.”

_-_

He laughed. “Let’s say it’s a stomach bug.”

_-_

Kylo could see a bright-red flush creeping up Hux’s face.

“Yes, I’m with Kylo.”

_-_

“Speaking of that, how are you and Rey?”

_-_

“Of course she is.” Hux glanced over at Kylo in the mirror, then nodded decidedly to himself. “Well, I’m going to go now.”

_-_

“Of course. You have fun, Phas. Don’t miss me too much.”

_-_

“No way. Bye now.”

Hux ended the call and put the phone back into his pocket. Kylo raised an eyebrow at him, and he grinned. “Phasma works in the office during first period.”

“That blond girl?” Kylo’s brow furrowed, and then his mouth dropped open. “She’s the one dating my sister, isn’t she?”

“Right.” He smirked. “We get together and complain about our Solos often. I should invite her over to our lunch table sometime.”

Kylo hummed noncommittally, turning his attention back to the road.

\---

“He knows the mileage, y’know,” Hux remarked as they walked away from the parking garage.

“Hm?”

“My father. He knows the mileage of the Mercedes. And how far it is to and from school.”

“Huh. He doesn’t trust you?”

Hux snorted back a laugh, shoving his hands in his back pockets. “C’mon, Kylo. You know he doesn’t.”

“Hm.” Kylo wrapped one arm around Hux’s waist. “We can drive home backwards to take off the extra miles, how ‘bout that?”

“You’re an idiot.”

\---

Hux leaned his head against the large glass window, eyes screwed shut. “Kylo. Remind me why we’re up here.”

“The city looks much better like this.” Kylo smirked. “And how do you plan to be a general if you can’t get used to heights?”

“I’m not going into the goddamn Air Force!” He shot Kylo a glare before shutting his eyes again. “You know absolutely nothing.”

Kylo shuffled towards his boyfriend, head tilted to one side. “I know that I love you,” he murmured.

Hux frowned, looking at him and then out the window. “My condolences.” He propped his elbows on the glass and stared down at the bustling street far below. “I think I can see my father’s work from here. The old bastard’s down there somewhere.”

“Mm.”

The two of them stood silently for several minutes, staring out the window, until Kylo eventually broke the silence.

“Hey, Armie, you wanna get married?”

“Sure, Benjamin,” Hux chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“No, I’m serious. Today. We’ve got time.”

Hux looked him up and down, then scoffed. “We’re not even out of high school.” He turned his attention back out the window. “You think my father’s ever been up here? On lunch break, maybe?”

Kylo edged closer, nudging his boyfriend in the side of the head with his nose until Hux sighed and put an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t change the subject. I’m serious, Hux.”

“Oh, really?” Hux glanced at Kylo and then shrugged. “Well, it’s not a bad idea. Maybe in a couple years.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I fully expect you to.”

\---

“Come on!” Kylo shouted, pulling Hux along behind him and weaving through the crowds on the sidewalk. He halted in front of an imposing building, and put his hands on his hips with a satisfied nod. “Chez Bespin. My dad knows the owner.”

\---

“Ben!”

Kylo flashed a smile at the approaching man, then ducked his head. “Hey Uncle Lando.”

“Hey kid.” Lando clapped him on the shoulder. “And who’s this fellow here?” he asked, looking Hux up and down.

“Armitage Wilhuff Hux, sir. Nice to meet you.” Hux stuck out his hand, which the man shook heartily.

“Nice set of manners on this one,” Lando stage-whispered to Kylo, who chuckled. “Now, can I get you two kids a table?”

\---

“He seems nice,” Hux said from behind his menu once Lando had finally left them in peace at their table.

Kylo nodded, stirring his soda with a straw. “Yeah. You should hear his stories of all the trouble he and my dad got into when they were younger.”

“Huh.” Hux put down his menu and scratched his chin. “Think he’ll tell your father that we’re skipping school?”

“Nah, we’re fine. The worst he could probably do would be not giving us the family discount.”

“Mm. Alright then. What are you going to order?”

\---

“Shit!” Kylo whipped another pair of sunglasses out of his sweatshirt pocket, jamming them on his face. Hux raised an eyebrow at him, and he hissed, “My dad’s out front.”

“Dear Lord.” Hux rolled his eyes up towards the sky in a spot-on impression of a martyr going to his grave. “He’s going to catch us. Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Kylo reached out and took Hux’s hand. “Only stupid people get caught. We’re going to run.”

\---

They stood on the street corner about a block away, huffing and puffing from the run.

“That was awful,” Hux said in between gasps. “We’re never doing that again. Can’t we just… go somewhere calm? With less running?”

\---

“This is boring.”

“Shut up, please.” Hux folded his arms behind his back and leaned slightly closer towards the painting. “It’s not my fault that you’re uncultured.” He moved back, then smirked at Kylo. “Plus, I’m not the one that made us run an entire city block in our school clothes.”

Kylo groaned. “Right, right. Can we at least go get ice cream after this?”

“You have no respect for fine art.” Hux linked his arm in Kylo’s and gave him a soft smile. “But I see no reason why not.”

\---

“You’ve got some chocolate on your face.” Kylo leaned in, dramatically kissing Hux’s cheek. “There, got it.”

“Ew. You’re disgusting.” Hux shoved him away, but a blush crept up his face.

\---

“This was good, wasn’t it?”

Hux leaned back in the seat, staring out at the road. “It was,” he finally said.

“And you won’t even lose your valedictorian spot.”

“If I’m lucky.” He paused for a second. “But it was… definitely worth it.”

“Aw.” Kylo smiled out of the corner of his mouth. “Don’t get all sappy on me now.”

\---

“Is your dad home?”

“Probably not.” Hux glanced at his watch, then shook his head. “He’s been working late on a case. We’ve got at least an hour.”He leaned over towards the driver’s seat and squinted at the odometer. “Okay, genius, how are we going to deal with this?”

“Hm, what?” Kylo leaned his elbow on the car’s hood. “Break it? I really don’t know.”

“You imbecile.” Hux got out of his seat and slammed the car door shut. “Of course.” He walked around to the front, standing next to Kylo. “Of course.”

“Hey, Hux—” Kylo started, but was interrupted.

“Damnit.” Hux hauled off and kicked the Mercedes’ bumper. “Damnit, damnit, damnit.” He turned his face up towards Kylo, gesticulating wildly with one hand. “This is bullshit. I put up with everything, and it’s all bullshit. I’ve got to take a stand.”

“Hux, we can fix it. We can… I don’t know. But we can fix it.”

Hux ran a hand through his hand, then kicked the bumper again, this time harder. “No. I’ve got to stand up to him. I’m going to take a stand. I am so sick of this shit. I can’t stand him and I hate this goddamn car.”

His foot dented the bumper, and he let out a low laugh. “Wow.” He rubbed his forehead, staring down at the car, before swinging back and leaving another dent next to the first. “You know, he got this car for me when I got accepted to Oxford. I don’t—” He chuckled again. “I don’t even want to go to Oxford, Kylo. He’s the one that wants me to go there. Everything—every single thing I do is because he tells me to. And I’m tired of that.”

Kylo stepped in front of him, gently nudging him backwards away from the car. “Hey, please, Hux, calm down.”

Hux smirked, but it was faint. “The bastard’s going to come home, and he’s going to see what I did, and he’s going to—he’s going to have to deal with me. Yeah.” He let out a long, shaky breath. “Good. I—I really don’t care. I really don’t. I’m tired of being scared. To hell with him.”

He suddenly slumped down onto the garage floor, burying his face in his hands. “What have I done?”

Kylo knelt down, arms immediately wrapping around his boyfriend. “Look, Hux. It’s my fault. Really. I’ll take the heat.”

Hux raised his head. “No need. I can—I can do it.”

“No, really. He hates me already.”

“I need to stand up for myself.” Hux stood shakily up to his feet, brushing his hands off on his shirt. “I can take it.”

“You don’t want to,” Kylo retorted, standing up as well and crossing his arms. “You don’t want this much trouble. I’m the one that bothered you until you agreed to come with me. It’s my fault.”

“No, I can do it.” He gave a small smile. “I could have stopped you. I knew—I really knew this is what would end up happening. It’s good. It’s good. He’ll come home, and we’ll just—we’ll have a talk. I need to stand up for myself.”

“If you say so.” Kylo tugged his boyfriend closer, kissing him on the forehead. “Want me to stay? To back you up? Not like you need me to, of course.”

“Please.” Hux smiled again, this time wider. “I keep you around to serve as my bodyguard anyway. Not like I can’t handle myself though.”

\---

“Hey there, Mr. Hux,” Kylo said smoothly, hands in his pockets, when the man’s car pulled up.

Brendol shot him a suspicious look. “Benjamin Solo. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Well, you know, the usual. Armitage gave me a ride over.”

“Oh, did he now?” Brendol strode towards the front door, briefcase clutched tightly in one hand, and Kylo hurried to stay walking next to him.

“Mr. Hux, I—”

“Benjamin.” Brendol glared at him as they stood on the front porch. “I fail to see why you remain here. I’d like to say I don’t know why my son gave you a ride over, but, unfortunately, I’m sure I know why.”

“Oh! No, sir, not that—no, it’s definitely not— but that’s not the point, I guess—well, sir—I—”

The door opening interrupted whatever Kylo was trying to stutter out.

“Father. You’re home,” Hux said coolly, though he shot a nervous look at Kylo, who tried to smile reassuringly.

“I am.” Brendol nodded, handing his briefcase to his son. “Be a good lad and put this in my office.”

“Actually…” Hux glanced down at the floor, then set the briefcase down and met his father’s eyes. “Actually, I’d like to talk to you.”

\---

“That… could have gone worse,” Hux said with a nervous chuckle.

Kylo put one hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and gave him a smile. “Glad it didn’t.”

Hux bobbed his head, glancing out into the dark street and then back at his front door. “Well. I should go inside.”

“Right. You think your dad will let me drive you to school now that you’ve lost your car privileges?”

“Hah.” Hux grinned at that. “I think, in his eyes, I lost my boyfriend privileges too, right about the time I brought up the unsanctioned trip downtown.”

“Ah.”

Hux smirked. “Pick me up at eight tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they proceed to get into trouble again the next day, of course. Kylo really is a bad influence on poor Hux.
> 
> \---
> 
> Edited 8/7/2020 to fix a couple grammar/format mistakes I noticed.


End file.
